Fragment
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Karena kita sama, karena kita saling memahami satu sama lain.


**Fragment **

**Resident Evil © CAPCOM **

**Genre : Family **

**Karena kita sama, karena kita saling memahami satu sama lain **

* * *

Dua orang yang sama, dengan wajah yang sama dan tanggal dan tahun lahir yang sama. Itulah yang di sebut orang-orang dengan sebutan 'anak kembar'

Namun mereka berdua berbeda dengan anak-anak kembar yang lainnya. Mereka tidak memiliki ibu, hanya memiliki ayah.

Tapi pasti selalu ada salah satu dari mereka yang superior bukan?

Sang kakak, Alexia tidak hanya cantik namun juga sangat pintar- ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya jenius. Berbanding 180 derajat dengan adik kembarnya, Alfred. Alfred tergolong biasa-biasa saja.

Walaupun begitu, mereka berdua sangat menyayangi satu sama lain, layaknya seperti yang lainnya.

Alfred selalu berusaha untuk membantu kakaknya dan menjaganya. Sedangkan Alexia selalu melindungi adiknya

.

.

.

_Berbeda, berbeda, berbeda!_

Alfred menendang krikil lalu ia memandang jendela, nampak Alexia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan para peneliti.

Ia bisa melihatnya, sang kakak bisa berbicara dengan penuh kebanggaan dan William, walaupun wajahnya tenang sedang merasa terintimidasi, bagaimana tidak seorang anak perempuan yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun lebih superior di bandingkan dirinya yang tua.

Alfred kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ia tidak ingin melihatnya.

Di tambah lagi kenapa harus ada Albert Wesker? Kenapa Wesker menatapnya dengan pandangan yang merendahkan?

"Ha!" Ujarnya. "Karena aku tidak jenius seperti kakakku."

Alfred sudah muak dengan tatapan-tatapan itu. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju taman yang berada di rumahnya, lalu duduk di bangku sambil menatap langit. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Tuan Alfred! Tuan Alfred!"

"Ada apa Seth?" Tanya Maria, salah satu _maid_ di kediaman Ashford.

"Tuan Alfred menghilang." Jawab Seth si _butler_ sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Alfred diam-diam bersembunyi di kolong meja sambil tersenyum usil.

"Haa." Maria menghela nafasnya "Dia memang berbeda jauh dengan nona Alexia."

"Benar sekali."

"Apa benar mereka kembar?! Nona Alexia saja jenius, sedangkan adiknya itu…" Maria menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah kita biarkan saja, nanti tuan Alfred pasti akan muncul dengan sendirinya."

Seth dan Alfred kemudian pergi. Di dalam kolong Alfred tidak tersenyum usil lagi, ia merasa sangat sedih.

Bagaimana tidak sedih? Anak yang masih berumur lima tahun mendengar hal seperti itu. "Hiks." Alfred mulai terisak hingga-.

"Alfred, kau ada di dalam ya?" Tanya Alexia sambil masuk kedalam kolong meja.

"Kakak." Isaknya.

"Dua tua bangka tadi menjelek-jelekkanmu ya?!" Tanya Alexia dengan kesal.

Alfred tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya bisa memandang kakaknya. Alexia menghela nafasnya.

"Ayo keluar." Ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan Alfred. "Hari sudah malam, saatnya kita berdua tidur."

Alfred mengangguk dengan pelan. Alexia terus menggandeng tangan Alfred hingga mereka berdua sampai di kamar mereka.

Pada awalnya Alexander tidak ingin mereka berdua sekamar. Namun ia ingat, sewaktu Alexia dan Alfred masih bayi, keduanya tidak bisa berhenti menangis kecuali saat mereka berdua di masukkan kedalam keranjang yang sama.

Alexia tidur di sisi kanan, sedangkan Alfred tidur di sisi kiri. Alfred memandang kakaknya, wajah mirip satu sama lain. Yah, karena mereka berdua anak kembar.

"Wajah kita berdua mirip satu sama lain ya?." Ujar Alfred.

Alexia tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kita berdua 'kan kembar."

Alfred mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengecup kening kakaknya, Alexia tersenyum. Walaupun adiknya tidak sejenius dirinya, adiknya selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia dengan cara yang lain.

Alexia mengelus-elus kepala adiknya, kemudian memeluknya. Entah kenapa setiap kali ia memeluk adiknya, ia merasa semua beban yang berada di dalam dirinya bisa hilang.

"Lain kali, kalau ada yang mengejekmu bilang ya."

"Iya, kak."

Lalu mereka berdua saling menggenggam tangan mereka masing-masing, hingga keduanya tertidur pulas.

* * *

"Alfred, hei Alfred."

"Hng?" Kemudian Alfred menguap, lalu membuka matanya "Kakak?"

"Tidur di sini tidak baik loh."

"Maaf."

"Nona Alexia!"

Wajah Alexia berubah menjadi masam.

"Baik, aku segera kesana!"

Alexia mengulurkan tangannya ke Alfred. Alfred menerima uluran tangan kakaknya.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tamu, namun Alfred memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar ruang tamu saja.

Walaupun di luar ia bisa mendengar percakapan kakaknya dengan William, Wesker dan dua orang peneliti dari Umbrella. Alfred memutuskan untuk ke bawah sebentar, namun ia membatalkannya, lalu ia kembali ke depan ruang tamu.

Ia bisa mendengarnya, terjadi perdebatan sengit.

"Anda masih kecil." Ucap salah satu peneliti dari Umbrella. "Anda seharusnya menuruti kami yang lebih tua!"

Alfred menjadi panas saat mendengarnya, tanpa mengetuk pintu ia langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Semua orang menatapnya.

"Hati-hati dengan multmu!" Tegur Alfred. "Seharusnya kau tahu posisimu!"

"Ha!" Ucap William. "Coba lihat siapa yang bicara!"

"Kau mestinya tahu malu William! Hanya karena kakak jenius kau dan yang lainnya iri!"

"Coba lihat siapa yang bicara!" Ujar salah satu peneliti. "Si kembar yang gagal!"

Alexia naik pitam, kemudian ia menghampiri peneliti tersebut dan menamparnya.

"Apa yang kau?!"

"Aku beritahu satu hal, yang gagal adalah kau. Bukan adikku, tidak ada yang boleh mengatai adikku!"

Kemudian Alexia menggandeng Alfred. Mereka berdua keluar dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang berada di dalam.

Lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Mereka berdua masih satu kamar karena ketika mereka berusia enam tahun dan Alexander bilang mereka tidak boleh satu kamar lagi, keduanya langsung menangis dan Alexander menyerah.

Kemudian mereka berdua merebahkan diri mereka ke kasur, tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu memandang satu sama lain dan tertawa lagi.

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi."

"Sama-sama kak."

"Kau tadi lihat ekspresi mereka berdua?"

Alfred mengangguk. Lalu ia menatap wajah kakaknya, perasaannya sekarang menjadi lebih baik.

"Kak?"

"Ya Alfred?"

"Tolong nyanyikan lagu."

Alexia mengangguk, di dekapnya adiknya itu. Setelah itu ia mulai menyanyikan lagu sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Lalu mereka berdua tertidur, sambil menggenggam tangan.

**END **

* * *

**A/N : **Akhirnya kelar juga. Maaf ya kalau rada twincest atau semi-twincest ;-;


End file.
